Stay Frosty Marine
by The Wolf Yautja
Summary: Im back and writing this. I know you probably never heard of this story either but its ok.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Landing  
Damn we finally landed, took long enough. "Hey Mason, go wake up the others.", said the pilot. I every time weve landed Ive had to do this for 2 years.  
Anyways there was me, obviously, and Aud we call him that cause he always seems to have a gun on him.(From a show on Earth) Frost who uses a... reverse flamethrower? It shoots ice it freezes them then he breaks them since it freezes a cryogenic tempatures.  
There was also Mark who used a standard Mk38B1 Shotgun. And Estrella was there and she had a giant magnum which we all called The Head Squashier.  
Anyways after we all woke up and got out we met up with Major Vanzand and our other marines. "Listen up marines we got ourselves another bug hunt! I know its getting tedious but now their getting smarter! So use caution."  
"Ya and I will fuckin be careful when I go walk to, ha!", a marine yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP", the captain yelled. "Now go to your fucking posts."  
Oh boy I thought as our squad, called Delta 6-E2 who had to guard the refinery. "Hey," said a familiar voice. "C'mon lets go.", as Aud gestured for me to follow as our teammates followed us in.

After a hour and a half we finally got to where we needed to be, it was like a damn maze! Anyways we positioned ourselves accordingly (shut up) normally Frost and Estrella went together.  
Me and Aud stayed near as we usually slacked off since nothing happened. And Mark usually patroled around and called to make sure nothing happened.  
After we went to leave my HUD Radar picked up multiple signals which I thought where my team but something made my skin crawl as I felt as something went above us.  
I though only I noticed until frost looked down very fast then simply shrugged it off. I felt very uneasy as I heard what sounded like a hiss which I assumed to be a pipe. Boy was I wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messin' Around  
So we got back to compound and we saw the usually stuff, sparring marines, gun repairing, target practice, and scientists taking notes on baby xenos'.  
It was around 1:30 pm and then we went and ate whatever slop they served, never the less it tasted good.  
"Hey guys watch this," said Auditor as he started doing five finger fillet with a metal knife.  
He lasted about 3 minutes until he hit himself which he barley did. "Psh, Aud no one car-" I stopped as I saw Frost doing it very quickly as well.  
As I sat there and watched Frost continue to do it Aud shook the table and made Frost hit himself with the knife to which Frost noticed and ignored for the time being.  
After the meal Frost and Estrella left to do something I didnt see then Mark and Aud went to the basketball court and I went to the resting area to get some rest.  
I really shouldn't have went to bed... I remember falling asleep then next all I see is my friends being ripped apart by those fucking bugs.  
Me and Aud were pinned to wall with some weird sticky substance and Aud had something on his face and a bit later it fell off and we started to try to find out a plan then something awful happened.  
Aud started screaming so loud that I wanted to literally cut off my ears. The next thing I see is a fucking baby xeno pop out of him then I woke up sweating so madly that it could have filled a pool.  
Fuck man... the only thing I thought next was to make sure that dream couldnt happen... I wasnt their leader we didnt have a leader but by god we did look out for each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Youll find me dead in a ditch

Chapter 3: You may find me dead in a ditch  
This is what, um day 5? Anyways we were going back to the refinery which I REALLY didn't wanna go to considering the sounds from last time.

A few hours later.  
After many boring hours of patrol and poker which I SWEAR Frost cheated at we decided to patrol one more time and we all went our ways.  
Mark went through the middle area, me and Aud went around the outside and Frost and Estrella went to check the vents for xeno activity.  
So after me and Aud checked the outside we say Frost and Estrella running at us sweat running down their faces.  
"Jeez guys," I said "You looked like you saw a xeno or somethin." "WE DID YOU IDIOT!" "Mark... he he..." Estrella couldnt finish her sentence as she stopped herself from breaking down in front of us.  
"Damn man!" "Just fuck, I mean this is why we should have a even number of people and this wouldn't of happened!" Aud said to be funny or he just has a bad sense of humor.  
"Well we gotta go confirm his death I mean what if they just have him tied up?" I suggested.  
"Were not sure," Said Frost. "We just saw him get knocked out and dragged off."  
"Well we gotta or are asses will get handed to us so I guess I'm going who else is coming?" I said with a big sigh of regret.  
Aud then proceeded to speak up "Fuck it I'm probably gonna die here anyways." Frost sighed "Well I might as well go Im not giving Vanzand the bad news." "Im right there with you Frostie" said Estrella as Aud rolled his eyes.  
"Well..." I said with a slight tone of regret. "Lets go hunt some bugs."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting in action

Chapter 4: Getting in action  
As we made our way towards the refinery I just knew all of us were scared hell why wouldn't we be? We were going into a xeno hive.  
I wasn't worried about dying I knew if we stuck together we would be fine. I was worried about the others getting infected by those fucking parasites, called facehuggers?  
If that would happen I would fucking lose it but I shouldn't think about that I just had to worry about ammo and sticking togeth- omph!  
Aud was standing in front of me with a Stop motion with his hand. He started shooting and 3 xenos fell to the ground.  
"Love how this thing can auto-aim." Aud said with a big smirk. I knew he loved that thing hell it was awesome all I had was a Pulse Rifle and a XB93B Flamethrower along with a pistol for emergencies making me the 2nd heaviest next to Aud.  
Still everyone had their own pros like Frost his fucking Cryo gun could stop almost anything and Estrellas handgun THS or The Head Squasher uses 50 caliber rounds and Marks shotgun could shoot of both barrels making at least 50 pellets.  
As I was thinking about my team I forgot where we were going and remembered quickly what we were doing as we started seeing xeno structures on the walls.  
I had no idea what that shit was made of but it smelled bad and was really tough no, not tough more along the lines of... solid.  
We saw some more xenos and popped them I would describe it but there we nothing very interesting as they were asleep.  
So we kept making our way through the refinery generally joking around and shooting xenos then the interesting part happened.  
We saw Mark in the smelting part of the area. But the bad part was above were shitloads of xenos and many of them werent happy we were messing with their food.  
"Oh boy, now we gettin to the fun part!" Aud said and we knew he was finally happy he could get into a fight were as Frost and Estrella just seemed to have concentration as to not die and all I was thinking about was Mark and wondering if we could get him out or not.

**Hello anyone reading this I know my chapters are short but hopefully this is the last one as I have been copy pasting them onto this site as I have already written them but yes this should mark the chapters getting longer and as always review! **


	5. Chapter 5 But Ill be in a pile of brass

The next thing that happened is gunshots. Just so many gunshots coming from Estrella, Aud and me aswell.  
Bullets were flying everywhere as we rushed through out the refinery. Aud was running in full speed not caring as his smartgun blasted away anything that came in contact with it.  
Estrella was impressively stabbing and shooting away xenomorphs. Frost was generally freezing and smashing in the xenos as well as making obstacles for them and making cover for us.  
I was blasting away at the bugs with my pulse rifle and whenever the xenos got close I used my flamethrower and turned the aliens into a nice acid bomb since whenever they were lit they blew up shortly after.  
Auditor rushed at one of the aliens grabbing it by the neck and stabbing it repeatedly without stopping. I pulled out my pistol and started running towards Mark who was unconscious.  
I went up and back-handed him which made him shoot awake. "Wha- What happened?" "I'm not sure what happened you can ask Frost or Estrella later but for now," I said as I gave him his gun. "We fight together." I said confidently.  
Mark immediately started shooting away at the aliens. We were winning and by god we were showing it. Aud was starting to get cocky as well as I. Frost and Estrella were now getting very close up then all of a sudden a very loud screech was heard.  
A giant xenomorph came in it was at least 10 feet easy, as well as standing on its 2 hind legs. And holy fuck was it impressive the things tall was 2x times its size and its claws where huge and its smaller mouth was extremely loud.  
Aud went to shoot it then all of a sudden it grabbed him and threw him roughly against the wall and I knew his back was probably broken. Frost started trying to freeze its legs and it tail - whipped him up against the wall and this shocked Estrella completely.  
Estrella ran up to it and stabbed it and swung up to its head and shot at least 3 times. I thought it was dead. It wasn't. It was just pissed off and it sure showed it.  
It screamed extremely loudly and stunned me, Estrella and Mark. It grabbed Estrella by the face and pulled until there was a loud snapping noise. It then threw her limp body away.  
This made me and Mark incredibly enraged as we both unloaded everything we had into it. There was no way we were going to let this thing get away with it did!  
Then the worst thing happened it impaled me. Its tail shot right through me like a knife through butter. It hurt so bad but I kept shooting and it didn't like that. It just pulled me further up its tail increasing the burning pain in my abdomen.  
Mark ran up to it to try to cut its tail of me but it clawed Mark right down the middle. He proceeded to fall over then the giant alien picked him up and held him to the ground while I was still stuck on its tail.  
Then a facehugger came up and wrapped around him then the giant alien screeched loudly looked at me and pulled me off its tail for which I yelled in pain.  
The massive alien then threw me to the ground. Im not sure why it had done this. I assumed it thought I had bled out and I was and after a few minutes my eyes started shutting and I wanted to go to sleep.  
Then before I could fall asleep Frost picked me up and started dragging me out. I noticed he had already done this to Estrella and Auditor which was Auds full nickname.  
"This is... Delta 6 - E2 were in the refinery and we discovered a new breed of xenomporph it is bipedal, very tall, very loud, and very aggressive." "Roger that Delta who are we speaking to?"  
"This is Gunnery Sergeant Frank "Frost" Vazquez." "What is the status of your squad Sergeant?" Said a communications specialist. "Bad man really fucking bad!" "I think 3 of us are dead or badly beaten and one has been harvested."  
"Ok tell us your location Sergeant" "Were in the boiler room. Near the exit." "Understood sending Combat Androids."  
After that I saw Frost just looking around making sure nothing was here then I just decided to take a nice long nap... a nap would seem so nice if I just shut my eyes and never woke up.

**Wow a sorta - long chapter? I really liked this chapter and I hope you do to and also... What will happen next? Will Mark get surgery? Will Estrella and Aud recover? Will Estrella even be alive?! I will answers these in the next chapter as always goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks Doc

My chest... agh damn it hurts. I looked down and saw that my chest was abnormally wrapped. I tried sitting up to see where I was but it hurt so bad I decided just to look from my laying down point of view.  
Around me I saw various medicinal equipment along with Auditor and Estrella and we were all in medical beds.  
"Oh I see your awake." said a Doctor. "Since your awake can we do some tests?" "Um, sure I guess?"  
"Good ok, try sitting up." I tried and I could of course it hurt but I wanted out of the stiff hospital bed and the air in here smelled of blood.  
"Uh, Hu." Said the doctor as he wrote down something on a clipboard. "Now can you try standing?" I went to stand and fell over immediately on the cold ground. "Oh no!" said the doctor as he rushed to pick me up.  
"Are you ok?" "Yea, my chest just hurts..." "That's normal you were impaled when they Animatronic Gaurds found you."  
"You mean the robots?" "Well yes... but anyways your friends are healing perfectly well." "Um can you tell me how they all are?"  
"Yes. This one." Said the doctor as he pointed towards Auditor. "He is fine but he spine was shattered in 3 spots. He was lucky not to have brain damage."  
"This one the female, might not make it." "Whatever the creature did to her almost killed her, and her skull was crushed in and her spine was pulled massively causing great brain damage."  
"And where is Mark and Frost?" "Well Mark was contained and the parasite inside of him was aloud to burst and used for resar-"  
The doctor let out a swift yelp as my hand connected with his jaw. Sure it hurt my hand and chest more than it hurt him but I was mad that he let our friend die.  
"Argh! Damn!" "YOU SONOFA BITCH!" The doctor tried to block my swings as I furiously tried to hit him.  
Then in the back of the room a door opened and a android came and grabbed me by the chest which hurt like hell.  
"Desist immediately 2nd Lieutenant Mason or be exterminated swiftly this is eligible by term BB8C of your Weyland Yutani Contract."  
I didn't stop trying to hit the doctor but the dumb robots hands digging into my chest gave me so much pain I stopped.  
"JESUS MAN!" Screamed the doctor. "I know your upset but don't take it out on me! Dr. Groves ordered it for the xenomorph studying program."  
"Dr. Jackson is the threat level deceased to a safe level for me to leave the room?" Said the robot formally. "Yes you may leave." Said the doctor wiping away blood coming from his nose.  
"Sorry, I just, have anger issues when it comes to friends or family." "Its understandable but don't ever do it to me again or don't expect me to give you free health care."  
"Well since that's over with, where's Frost?" I asked hastily while cracking my knuckles. "He is in therapy." "What for?" "His leg was damaged not broken or sprained just damaged. He is undergoing muscle therapy to see that it gets trained and the muscles heal themselves properly."  
"Ok. How long will it be until any of us are out fighting?" "For you, 3 weeks. As for the girl around a month and a half. And for the Auditor around 4 weeks. And Frank. Around-" "Who? Oh right Frost sorry continue." I said embarrassed. "He's the lucky one if you like fighting he will only be out of it for a week or two."  
"Ok, what do I do in the mean time?" "Try going into a stasis pod, and coming out every few days and getting exercise and you'll be better in no time."  
As I walked to the stasis pods I wondered about Mark and the alien that popped out of him and how it felt. I felt bad for him no doubt but I for some reason I felt compelled to visit the xenomorph that came out of him like it was him. I knew it wasn't but to me it was like visit a friends dog while they were away.  
I quickly shuffled into the cold stasis pod and set the waking up period for every 4 days to exercise just as the Doctor said and the first thing I was gonna do when I wake up was kill a shit load of xenomorphs and visit the xenomorph that was in Mark. Damn was that messed up? Oh well Im gonna visit it anyways. Time to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

**HELLO EVERYONE! IM NOT DEAD! But freal hello and I feel I have some explaining to do for why this took so long. 1 It was long. Im not used to writing long chapters and most of my new chapters after this 8 and above will be longer than this so it will take a long time. and 2. School. School had me really busy and I forgot that I had written a story for a week so ya sorry and ENJOY! Also REMEMBER. _CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER AND WILL TAKE LONGER TO MAKE. ENJOY!_**

It had been 4 and a half weeks and I was feeling better The doctor was saying my friends were making great progress aswell. The doctor told me I could move about the facility as I wanted and I realized that I never really looked around all I did was go to the sleeping quarters, cafeteria and sometimes the gym.  
I started walking around the compound and since I had a medium clearance level I could go most places. I started seeing weapon testing sites which I could of swore had some type of invisibility armor. Wonder where they got that? Anyways later some people started saying hello sorry for your lose hope you get better soon bulllshit. I didn't need their sympathy. Unless they could heal what had been broken I didn't care.  
I heard a few new marines and scientists complaining how cold and smelly it was inside the compound. I didn't really seam to notice. Guess 2 years of living here will do that to you. I was walking when I accidentally bumped into a man and fell over which hurt intensely like I was hit with a sledgehammer to the chest considering the floor was metal.  
"Oh sorry!" said the man as he helped pick me up. He was obviously a scientist with his lab coat, goggles and surgical mask. "Damn man, I just got done almost healing up, now this happens." "Oh sorry honestly, I'm just in a rush to see the xenormorph that came out of the soldier... uh what was his name? Mike? No. Umm. Mark! That's it!" My heart dropped I was so happy that I could finally move around I forgot all about my friends death.  
I started talking to the man about it, all the while trying to not get mad or cry. "Could I see the alien? I think I have the clearance level for it." I said as I handed him my card that everyone used to get around. "Huh, your lucky just got in." I guess he noticed my solemnness. "What's wrong with you?" "The man who died because of that bug or xenomorph as you call it, was my friend." "Oh well sorry for seeming enthusiastic about it." "Ive just that once it grows into a adult it will be in the combat testing program along with..." He stopped and looked at his clipboard. "Specimen 6."  
"Oh yea, the xeno that was really smart right? I heard it came out of the guys mouth." "It did I found it fascinating." "Those poor scientists..." "Don't we have somewhere to go?" "Oh right follow me!" We walked down rows and rows of hallways and in those hallways I saw so many of those aliens. We must of had 300 - 450 easy. And in every one of the cells was that bug. In a holding device which I could tell they didn't like.  
I saw some of them being stabbed, cut, shot, beaten, etc. I would have felt bad for them considering my love for animals but since I was used to fighting them and I knew they would have killed me if they weren't chained up so I felt nothing for them. I even saw what they call Specimen 6. Something about that creature just made me worry. After 5 minutes we were there. I saw at least 8 scientists who looked like the one who I bumped into in the hallway.  
I was about to see the xeneo that came out of my friend and other than me being angry I wondered what it would look like? I mean I've heard they become adults in like 8 - 10 hours and I was in bed for 4 weeks so it probably looked like the others. The alien was in a cell and it the device used to hold them like the others. We went in the room but in a observation room which separated us from the xenomorph. I didn't like the room considering that all there was dividing us was very big window of glass and a small amount of the side of the window was a lead and steel wall.  
"Ok everyone we are going to begin the testing on Specimen 18 on if they can have feeling or remorse." Said the main doctor who had a lab coat but it had a star on it. When he said that the xenomorph which I will now call Specimen 18 or just 18 screeched and all the scientist did was laugh. "Oohhhh scary!" He said with sarcasm. "Ok to see if they have mercy we will have a crippled man rolled into the room along with a pregnant woman and to see if they have feeling we will kill one of its own in front of it." He pushed a button and the restraints on 18s' holding device let go and he swiftly ran off and started looking around.  
The doctor put his mouth up to a microphone and spoke. "Have the synthetics send in the disabled man." A few minutes later a robot pushing a man in a wheelchair pushed him in. It took that moment to notice that I couldn't see where 18 was in the room since it only had 1 light which was near the window. The man in the wheelchair started pushing himself through the cell once he was in and the synthetic left. "Um hello?" "Is anyone here? Is there a reason for me to be here?" I guessed the glass was one way glass so we could see him and he couldn't see us. Then blood splattered all of the window and the scientists mostly fell down and some others jumped. I looked through the giant blood stain to see that 18 had impaled the man through the chest and brought out the inner mouth and bit through his head and since it only took 1 minute for 18 to kill someone they decided not to see about the other feeling about mercy.  
Then they decided to do the test of if they could feel by killing another xenomorph in front of it. "Mason?" I snapped out of my day dreaming. "Oh, yes?" "Could you do the killing in front of Specimen 18?" "We would have a synthetic do it but since your already here..." "Um, sure I guess..." A robot or android or whatever it was walked into a somehow managed to grab down 18 and put it in the holding device and once 18 was in a door to the cell opened and I walked in the it shut behind me but didn't lock. 18 looked at me and opened its mouth and hissed. I don't know why but I put my hand in front of its face like you should for a dog then its smaller mouth tried to bite me and I jerked back my hand and punched the alien across the side of the head. It screamed but I didn't care I hated this thing. Then why did I feel guilty for hitting it? Did I think this thing was somehow Mark? No. Yes? Agh! I don't know anymore. The alien looked at me with question in its eyes.  
I tried talking to it. "Hey there... 18." It stared at me silent. "I don't know if you can understand me or not but uh you came out of my friend which killed him and I fucking hate you for it." The alien didn't seem to care. "But I just want to see if I can get a friendship with you by uh giving you food, petting you if you like that." Jesus c'mon man it isn't a dog. "But yea so now I am going to be leaving so bye..." Before I left I rubbed the top of its head and did it... no way. It fucking purred like a cat. Well then. As I walked into the observation room with the scientists they started talking to me. "Mason, I thought you were going to be helping in the feeling test?" "Oh its got feeling but one of its own dying in front of it will only make it mad I can just tell that these things were built to be that way." "Hm well fine I guess we will still be running tests on it. Goodbye." Said the lead doctor. I walked to my room and layed down and went to sleep.  
I woke up and all I heard were sirens blaring BEEP BEEP BEEP! "EMERGENCY EVACUATION! XENOMORPH ACTIVITY IN THE VENTS!" Then I heard on the microphone. "Six is in the matriarchs holding facility, GET ME SECURITY!" I was startled and confused then my door started creaking open and then a xenomorph pulled it open and jumped on me. It took all my strength but I flung the creature to the ground and pinned down its arms and I felt like I beat it. That is until I remembered it had a tail. It tried shoving its tail forward at me but I knew what it felt like to be impaled and I wasn't going to let it happen again so I dodged it and the stupid creature hit itself and was stunned I took the time to grab my desk near my bed and bash its head in. It only took a good 10 swings. After I made sure the alien was dead I put on my armor and grabbed my pulse rifle. I went outside and saw a scientist running away and a xenomorph was close behind. I wanted to help but I needed to find my team.  
I saw a combat android shooting at a xeno. The xenomorph cut off its head and I thought it was dead but it kept shooting then once the xenomorph was dead it turned looked at me and I thought it was going to shoot me considering it couldn't see me and thought I was a xenomorph but instead it ignored me and ran off. Ok, I thought to myself. "Gotta find my friends, gotta find my-" "UGLY FUCKERS!" I saw my friend Auditor running with 2 xenomorphs on him while he was stabbing one and strangling the other. He then flipped over the one he was choking and put its head down with his boot, sliced open the other xenomorphs neck and he broke the xenomorphs jaw with his boot picked it up and snapped its neck. I knew he was tired by the way he was panting like a bitch in heat. "Hey man are you ok?" "HELL NO! THESE THINGS HAVE BEEN EATING EVERYONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I'm trying to find you Frost and Estrella." "Well ya found me... so now Frost and Estrella." "Yea, Estrella is in medical wing and Frost should be somewhere in the bunks." "Ok lets go find them." Auditor said ferociously. We were running past so many of other soldiers and scientists some of which tried to ask for help but we kept going. After what seemed like hours of running through the hot hallways with blaring lights we found a roof sign that said MEDICAL BAY with a arrow pointing left. So we went left and saw two more signs that said Work Damages to the left and War Damages to the right and we ran to the right and saw a few rooms and we saw that the aliens have been in here because of the facehuggers on some marines. I wasn't sure what to do so I asked Auditor. "Hey uh, dude, what do you want to do here?" I said when I pointed at facehugged marine. "What, c'mon you should know." He pulled out his knife and stabbed the facehugger through the marine which killed both. "WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" "What you cant save them." He said as he pulled out the knife. Then the marines chest started to heave and bounce up and down then a little baby alien popped out of him and  
screeched. It made me jump and Auditor grabbed it and grabbed its head and tail with different hands and pulled it down hard onto his knee which broke its spine. "Well damn man." "What its still a xeno." he threw its limped body away. We kept walking past marines which my friend killed, but sadly I couldn't I just couldn't take it to myself to kill another human. "Hey don't you feel bad about killing those people?" "Yea but then I think, its better than a parasite popping out of them and them bleeding to death." "True, true." Hey it was true I'd rather be shot to the head than my chest ruptured." We kept walking and then we found Estrella. She was in a stasis pod, probably for healing purposes but there was also a unwanted visitor. We went up to the pod and saw that it needed a activation code to open. "Uh, ok maybe, maybe its on a-" SMASH! My friend Auditor had just smashed in the glass with his gun. "DAMN MAN! THAT WAS REALLY LOUD!" "So what?" He said, uncaring. "Well you never know if-" "SH!" My friend said  
abruptly. "I heard something." He looked me dead in the eyes and mouthed off the word run. So I turned around for a split second to see a xenomorph with its 2nd mouth almost ready to snap and it almost got me to. I threw myself to the floor and we both started running, since we didn't have any serious firepower. We kept going until we saw something in the vents. Then another xenomorph broke in but a familiar one. It had a 18 burned in on its head. Auditor then started to say what he thought were his last words. "Well its been nice to know ya." Then 18 jumped at us and we both closed our eyes and waited for death. But we didn't die. 18 had jumped but not at us. At the other alien! The 2 started fighting 18 was on top stabbing the other unknown xenomorph with its tail repeatedly. "GO! LETS GET ESTRELLA WHILE WE GOT THE CHANCE!" "Fuck me man best day of the week so far!" Auditor said idiotically. So we ran up to the stasis pod Auditor had smashed open and pulled out Estrella and ran. We didnt know where we were going but we knew he had to get out of there. As I turned around for a split second I saw 18 staring at me and just "smiled" at us and went into the vents. Why the hell did that thing help us? My god these xenomorphs confused me. It was like being a kid who got in a fight. One minute you hate the person, the next its like nothing happened. We were running down a hallway when Auditor saw a locked door and swiped his dogtag in the slot and the door opened. Inside was what looked like a standard closet only 2x as big. "Well what are we doing in here?" I said, panting. "Well first were waking up sleeping beauty." "How?" I asked. "With this." Auditor said showing a bucket of old mop water. "Aw, man that's nasty." He shrugged and threw it in here face which made Estrella stand up and kick Auditor in the groin region. "AGH WHY!" He yelled as he fell over. "Oh my gosh! Sorry!" She added quickly and she bent over to help Aud up but I heard a crack noise and she fell over as well. "Oh shit what's wrong!?" "He dumbass she got  
her spine broke remember?" Auditor said still holding his crotch. "Fuck I forgot. Estrella can you walk?" "Yea, WAIT! WERES FROST AT!" She said spastically. "Were not sure but were looking for him now." Estrella started talking in a exasperated voice. "Do you know where he might be?" "No, the doctor said he was in mental therapy." "Well lets keep looking." I said. "Yea, sure." Auditor said. We were ready to go but then Estrella started talking. "Wait, we need to go somewhere first." "Where?" I asked curiously. "Well I need my weapons and armour. And you guys could use better weapons." "I'da thought you would of wanted to find Frost first?" "I do, but I would rather not die while doing it." "Dido." I called. Estrella started leading us to her room, which had her footlocker in it which I had here weapons and armor in it. "Guys can I ask you a question?" "Sure." They both said in unison. "Why is it that there are no more xenomorphs?" They didn't answer for a minute or two then Auditor spoke up. "Well I dont see  
why it matters as long as were alive. But since you wanna know, they probably left." "Why would the leave?" I asked curiously. "They probably either harvested or killed everyone else and thought no one else was left." "I guess. Estrella are we almost at your room?" "Yea just down this hall." We were in front of here door and Estrella was going to swipe her dog tag in the slot but then she stopped. "Ok hurry up I'm getting impatient." Audtior said, irritated. "I, uh don't have my dog tag. It was with my armor which is inside..." "Fucking hell." Auditor said loudly. "Woah watch the language we could probably override it." I pulled out my Hacker which all marines are given incase of something like this happening and I ripped off the bottom of the button and connected the wires to the Hacker and typed in my password and the door opened. We went inside and saw that it hadn't been touched and I wasn't sure why when I noticed there wasn't any vents except for the fan in on the side of the wall. We went inside and Estrella unlocked her footlocker and gave all of us Pule Rifles and she herself put on armor. I started looking around until I heard a noise outside. "Wait, shh." I said while holding my hand up in a stop motion. I whispered to my friends. "Anyone else hear that?" They both shook their heads in no motion. I whispered my next words very quickly. "Back up, now!" We all ran back and hid behind something. It was ok for about 5 minutes then we heard heavy footsteps outside. We all backed up a small amount and a xenomorph walked in and sniffed around. It looked like it was a normal one nothing abnormal about it except that it had a ridged head all of the other ones I saw had a clear head almost like glass or "dome" looking but this ones head was ridged. It was on its 2 back legs and was looking around and it bent over and a facehugger came off its back and the xenomorph left but the facehugger went under the bed and right under the pillow. I presumed it was to wait if anyone came in to lay down. We were all watching it in fear of being harvested. Then what happened next scared the shit outta me. Auditor ran up to it and put his helmet over the top of the creature. "Well now what do I do with it?" "What!? You didn't know what you were gonna do with it!?" "Well I just acted." Auditor said. "Um shoot through your helmet with you gun. And he did and we heard a little scream and he removed the helmet and sure enought, it was dead. "Well at least that's outta the way." "Yea, at least." We started leaving the room and something pushed me over which I thought was Auditor and I started to say quit it until I turned around and saw that the xenomorph that had left the facehugger had shoved me onto the ground and threw Auditor and Estrella back into her room and pulled the door shut and smashed the two sides of the door together. I went to pull out my gun and it grabbed me by the wrist lifted me up and punched me in the face and that's the last thing I remember.


End file.
